


Slowly

by shiningsparkle



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningsparkle/pseuds/shiningsparkle
Summary: He was tired, you were tired, you both needed some rest, and you just did him a really intimate favor. Still, why did this feel so sensual all of a sudden?





	Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again~
> 
> I'm back with some even longer and even fluffier smut lmao
> 
> As long as I'm still motivated I'll write more smut with V, so expect some more stuff soon :D And next time we'll leave the "fluff and smut" area behind to delve into some other situations too ;)
> 
> I hope you like it! :)

Nico was still wiping her hands with a rag when you both entered the house from the garage again. She was working on the trailer, repaired some minor dents and made sure that it was good to go the next morning. You couldn’t really help her with this. You just gave her the tools she needed and spent the time talking to her, but you couldn’t really assist her.  
You were all taking a break for the evening and night. Basically, because there’s not much else you could do before dawn. Yes, hell was going down in Redgrave City but you all couldn’t go on like this twenty-four hours every single day. You needed to get some rest at some point. Some food and a shower were also very much appreciated. 

So they decided to crash at Nero’s, Kyrie’s and Nico’s place. Nero spent some quality time with Kyrie, who knew when he would get the chance to do that again, and V… well V said he would need some time to research something and get prepared for the next day. You didn’t question him because once you started, the questions probably wouldn’t stop but you much rather would have spent some time with him. After you have gotten so close that night you hardly had the time to even talk in private, but you also understood that he needed the time. Whatever he had going on he needed much more time to prepare and get ready than Nero. You assumed there were other things going on with him too, but he was so secretive, he just didn’t tell anyone. You just wanted to get closer to him, to bond with him more, to get to know him, for him to tell you what was going on, and yes, to spend some moments again like that one night a few days ago. Just being as physically close as possible to him. Feeling those lips on yours again, his huge hands all over your body, his deep and sultry voice in your ear-

You banned those thoughts from your mind. It didn’t help at all to get caught up in these thoughts and emotions right now. And there was nothing wrong with spending time with Nico either. You two were on the best way of becoming best friends, so you weren’t complaining about spending time with her. It’s just that V’s company would’ve been just slightly more preferred…just slightly.

The house was darkened. There were only a few lights still turned on, and you assumed everyone has already gone to bed. It wouldn’t surprise you. It was way after midnight and the day has been long and exhausting. You were getting really tired too now that you thought about it.

“I’ll take a shower and get some sleep. Do-”, Nico stopped mid-sentence and looked behind you where the kitchen was. You looked at her a bit confused until she gestured to turn around.  
Your eyes widened a bit in surprise because you had to admit it wasn’t a picture you ever expected to see. 

There was V, sitting at the kitchen table with his back to you. However, his arms were laying on the table and his head was laying on his hands as it seemed. He seemed to be fast asleep. It wasn’t something you expected to see but you couldn’t deny how endearing it was.  
Originally V was supposed to sleep on the couch in the living room and you in the spare room (no one aside from Nico knew that V and you could’ve also shared the spare bed). The fact that he was obviously so tired that he couldn’t make it from the kitchen to the living room and fell asleep at the table was simply… adorable.

“Take care of him, will ya? I’ll see you tomorrow.”, Nico smiled and laid a hand on your shoulder briefly before turning and leaving you alone with V after you merely nodded as an answer.

You waited until you could hear the door to Nico’s room closing before slowly approaching V in the kitchen. He didn’t move at all, didn’t even realize there was someone else in the room beside him, he really was fast asleep at the kitchen table. And when you stood directly behind his chair your breath caught in your throat at the sight. He had such a soft expression on his face, with his cheek being pressed against his hands, his lashes falling against his cheeks, strands of his shiny black hair falling into his face, moving slightly where his breath grazed them. You’ve never seen him so peaceful before and you distinctly noticed the warmth spreading through your chest because of the endearing sight before you.  
But, as much as you granted him every bit of sleep he could get, he didn’t get enough as it was if the dark bags under his eyes were any indication, he just couldn’t stay and sleep here. He wouldn’t find proper rest here, not if anyone could come in any moment even if it were just to get a glass of water. Not to mention he would ruin his back staying in this uncomfortable position for too long. You had to wake him up…

“V?”, you whispered quietly, but he didn’t react. You contemplated your options for an instant. Very carefully you put your hands on his shoulders, applying just the tiniest amount of pressure on his skin and said his name again, barely louder than before, all the while trying to ignore how smooth and cool his skin felt underneath your fingertips. It seemed to work this time.

For a moment there was a sense of alert all over his body. His muscles tensed, there was a dark and intense glance in his eyes, his brows were furrowed. You pulled your hands back, giving him the space he needed but also a little intimidated at the unexpected reaction. But the moment disappeared as soon as it came.  
V relaxed visibly and left was only the tired man you discovered here earlier, his cheek still resting against his hands, and you stepped closer to him again, your hands returning to their former position, though this time you drew soothing circles on his skin with your thumbs.

“It’s just me”, you whispered softly “come on, you can’t stay here.”

V looked at you through half-closed eyes, and you felt a sting of guilt seeing how tired he obviously was. The man slowly lifted his head, looking around him, apparently a bit confused about where he was before those beautiful green eyes looked back to you.  
You smiled softly at him and took one of his hands in yours to pull him up. Only now did you notice that the old book of poems he was always carrying with him laid open under his hands. You couldn’t see what was written in there but obviously he fell asleep reading it. You took it slowly, closed it without reading anything – all this under his exhausted but wary eyes – and gestured outside of the room with a nod of your head. 

V very slowly stood up, his shoulders slumped, and he grabbed his cane. He just looked so exhausted... You squeezed his hand encouragingly and guided him silently out of the kitchen. When you passed the couch in the living room you felt a small tug on your hand, and when you guided him up the stairs you knew just how confused the look in his eyes was. You would let him sleep in the spare bed with you. You were not gonna wake him up only to leave him alone on the couch. It was a very comfortable couch, but it could never beat an actual bed, and also it was arguably too small for a man of V’s height.

When you entered the room you turned on a small lamp just to get some illumination in the room aside from the pale moonlight shining through the windows. You placed the book on the small nightstand, and when you turned around again you saw V leaning the cane on the wall and running a hand over his face. It was such a rare sight to see him all sleepy and exhausted, and while it made you feel bad for him, you also couldn’t deny how absolutely adorable he was like this.

You stepped close to him again, standing in front of him until there was less than an arm-length between the two of you, and slowly rose your hands to the string holding his vest together. V didn’t move, he didn’t say a thing, he was just watching you out of tired but curious and beautiful eyes as you slowly began to untie the knot that was holding the vest together. You pulled the string through the openings slowly, oh so slowly, the back of your fingertips brushing against his skin like a soft breeze and you forced yourself to ignore the warm shivers the brief contact sent through your body.  
This was not the moment to initiate anything, this was not the moment to reimagine that one night. He was tired, you were tired, you both needed some rest, and this was just a really intimate favor you were doing him.

Still, why did this feel so sensual all of a sudden? 

Your fingers brushing his cool skin, slowly undressing him, his eyes looking down at you, watching your every move, and oh how you wished you knew what he was thinking. You distantly realized that your breathing got the slightest bit heavier and you prayed that V didn’t notice that.  
You continued pulling the string gently through the tiny holes, watching closely what your hands were doing because you were afraid of looking in his eyes and being unable to keep yourself from touching him more intently. 

You were just about to pull the string through the final opening of his vest when you felt the soft touch of V’s hand on your face. You looked up in surprise, keeping your hands on his now open vest. V looked down at you with such a soft expression on his face that it took the breath right out of your lungs. Such a warm, caring, yet still exhausted glance in his green eyes that you never expected to see. It was beautiful, and you could just feel how your heart was bursting with warmth and happiness in that moment. You sighed softly and closed your eyes, leaning into his hand that was gently cupping your cheek, and enjoying that tender moment between you two. You stayed like that for a while, V’s hand cupping your cheek, his thumb rubbing slowly over your skin, almost brushing your lips before you pressed a tender kiss to his open palm and continued undressing him. 

V slowly retreated his hand, letting you slide the vest of his shoulders, and you tried so hard to keep yourself from admiring those impressive tattoos stretching over his pale skin. You wished you could trace them with your hands, kiss along them with your mouth, commit them to your memory with your tongue…  
You shook your head internally and focused on the task at hand. This was not the time and place to do any of those things. Though it was undeniable at this point that the air around you has gotten tense.

Your hands made quick work of his belt and the zipper of his pants, merely to keep your mind from wandering off again, and crouched down to pull the pants down, biting the inside of your cheek slightly. You couldn’t believe how much this affected you, how much it did to your body to uncover more and more of his skin in a gesture that was supposed to be innocent. You could already feel a pressure between your legs, you could still feel his hand on your cheek, and you had this beautiful man almost naked in front of you. And still…

And when V stepped out of the pants and slowly walked to the bed to lay beneath the sheets you couldn’t decide if you were relieved or frustrated that he obviously had no intention of going any further than this moment.

You sighed barely audibly and made quick work of your own clothing, pulling your shirt over your head, pulling down your pants and ultimately leaving you in your underwear. There was no way in hell you would sleep in those clothes. Even so it made you anxious to join V in bed like this. Obviously he wasn’t interested in anything intimate tonight, and you could understand it judging by how exhausted and tired he was, but the bed still wasn’t big and you were both nearly naked. There would be a lot of skin on skin contact this night, and it made you as anxious as it made you excited.

V shifted a bit more to the side when you joined him, and you had to admit, the soft sheets and mattress felt like heaven to your exhausted body. You turned off the little lamp so that only the moonlight illuminated the room. However, you were not just going to fall asleep without saying a word. So you turned onto your side facing him and smiled softly at him, admiring his handsome features from a close distance. Oh, how you wanted to reach out and touch him again…

“This is better, isn’t it?”, you asked softly, distracting you from your own thoughts. V slowly turned onto his side as well, his lips turning a tiny bit upwards.

“Yeah”, he murmured quietly, his voice barely above a whisper and it sent shivers down your spine. You should just turn around and fall asleep, so he could get his well needed and deserved sleep and you could keep yourself from thinking about doing anything else in this bed aside from sleeping.

“So”, you started, but V’s hand on your cheek again stopped you again. You looked at him in question but didn’t react otherwise. V’s hand slowly slid along your cheek, softly grazed your ear only to settle in your hair, his fingers slightly gripping the back of your neck. You just stared at him, your lips the slightest bit parted, your heart racing in your chest, wondering what he was doing.

And then he pulled you close and suddenly his lips were on yours, a gasp threatening to spill from your lips out of surprise if V’s lips hadn’t stopped any sound from escaping your mouth. So instead you just decided to enjoy this unexpected gesture. You closed your eyes, unable to stop the smile from appearing on your lips, as V’s lips moved slowly against your own. V’s full lips were soft against yours, moving in an unhurried fashion that was oddly satisfying but in the same way made you yearn for more. You slowly raised both of your hands to his face (which was a bit difficult since you were laying on one of them), one of them leisurely gliding into his soft hair, the other stroking his cheek as best as both of your positions allowed.

You squealed, the sound barely leaving your lips, as you unexpectedly felt a harder tug at the back of your neck and V all of a sudden rolled onto his back and pulling you with him. V’s other hand went around you to your back and pulled you even closer until you had no chance but to lay on top of him, the sudden proximity setting your skin on fire, and you gasped softly against his lips.  
V’s eyes still showed how tired he was, but this time there was also something more. Something warm, something sensual, but also this curious glance again that you remembered from that night, and it made all your previous thoughts and emotions rush over you again, sending a wave of want and pleasure straight to your core. V’s hands cupped your face in his hands again, slowly closing the distance between you again, and that soft sigh that spilled from his lips sounded like heaven to your ears.  
And still, your lips moved slowly against each other, savoring every tilt of your heads, cherishing the other’s fingers on your hair or skin, and relishing every puff of heavy breathing from the other hitting your faces. Even when you slowly parted your lips, when his tongue met yours, you felt the heat rushing through your body straight to your core and still you didn’t want to go faster, didn’t want to make another move. Just now you only wanted to kiss him like this. Softly, slowly, tenderly, just savoring this moment. Even when you broke the soft kiss you still panted against each other’s mouth. 

One of V’s hand slowly traveled to the small of your back, keeping you pressed to his body, and looking up at you out of those beautiful green eyes, glazed over by curiosity, want and dared you say it… affection. It was intense and you shuddered against him as your lips descended back onto his, still unhurried, still slowly, but there was still a sense of urgency behind your kiss now. It made V groan deep in his chest which you could almost feel by how you were pressed together.  
One of your hands wandered to his neck, tracing the tattoos of his neck as you so desperately wanted to do before, all the while never breaking the kiss. V’s hands trembled as they slid over the skin of your back, and you didn’t know if it was because of him still not having a lot of experience with this or him being just so affected by this. You couldn’t deny how blissful all of this felt. You knew he was tired, and you never expected anything like this to happen tonight or anytime soon, but you even less expected him to act like this. To pull you close like this, to kiss you like this, to caress you like this… you moaned into his mouth as the sensations threatened to overwhelm you for a moment. 

You left his lips to nibble gently on his jaw, relishing the gasp spilling from lips, and sighed against the soft skin of his neck when you felt his body trembling beneath you. You shifted just slightly against him, but the sudden moan that escaped V sent a rush of pleasure through your body that made you pause for a moment. God, how did you get this desperate already?

You could feel him against your thigh now, hot and straining against the fabric of his underwear, but neither of you made a move to ease any of the pressure building inside both of you, even though there was a desperation and urgency in every kiss you pressed to his neck, in every touch of his hands on your body, in every sound each of you made.  
V’s hands traveled to your chest, and he fumbled with the clip of your bra, which you found so endearing, that you couldn’t help but smile against his skin. You helped him with it, pulling the straps down your arms and discarding the item on the floor, all under V’s watchful and intense stare. It made you blush slightly and you hid your face in the crook of his neck, lazily nibbling and sucking at the soft skin there, V’s moan as a response sending waves of heat through your entire body. His hands gently touched your breasts, barely applying pressure, only touching them with the tips of his fingers, whether because he didn’t know what to do with them or him being afraid of hurting you. Either way the touch was so soft, so tender, that you had to press your lips tightly together to keep the moan from spilling out. 

You didn’t even notice how you started pressing your lower body into his, didn’t notice how his hands left your breasts to pull his underwear down. He moved only slightly quicker then, and only when he wiggled out of his underwear with you still being pressed against him did you notice that the situation has slightly changed. You both moaned in unison as his erection rubbed slightly against your thigh, hot and needy, you could feel drops of precum dribbling onto your leg. You wanted to drag this out for as long as possible, this slow, unhurried, sensual pace that slowly made you unravel with the barest amount of touches and caresses, but you were getting really sensitive and in this moment there was barely anything you needed anymore for that building pressure to erupt…

V’s hand against your core was almost too much, you pressed your mouth against his skin to keep yourself from just screaming out. You trembled above him, pressing your forehead against his shoulder, panting heavily against his skin, as his hands gently touched you over your underwear. His touch was experimental, he still wasn’t sure about how or where exactly to touch you there, but you were so sensitive already that even the slightest touch like this almost proved to be too much.  
He moaned softly into your ear, as you leisurely rocked against his hand, rubbing your thigh against his cock in the process, giving you both some much needed and oddly satisfying friction.

“V.”, you sighed against the skin of his neck again, as V pulled your panties slowly down, and you carefully wiggled out of them, shifting a bit in the process.

A deep moan escaped V’s lips, and he pressed his head back against the pillows as you rubbed your slick folds over his erection. The sight of him shutting his eyes tightly, his lips parted, strands of his shiny black hair sticking to his face captivated you as much as it aroused you, and you couldn’t help but capture his lips with yours again. He reciprocated the kiss with the same intensity as before but also still as slow, moving his lips unhurried against yours, touching your tongue with his leisurely, moaning into your mouth as you barely noticeable moved your hips back and forth, making him slide along your core in an agonizingly slow but needy fashion.

And when he finally slipped into you it was so soft, so slowly but oh so good that you both just stayed still for a long moment. You both gasped at the new sensation, shuddering in each other’s arms, and you just knew this wouldn’t take long. This felt too good, too amazing, and you were already about to fall apart way before this moment…

And when you couldn’t stand still anymore, you slowly began to move. You let your hips roll against his, nothing more, just savoring and simply feeling every rush of pleasure, every surge of heat cursing through your body, every feeling that was shared and exchanged between the two of you in that moment. 

One of V’s hands slid into your hair to the back of your head, pulling your face close to his again, the other wrapping around your body, pulling you flush against him until there was literally no space left between the two of you. He kissed you long and slowly, never pushing upwards to make you fasten your pace, just shuddering underneath you and savoring and cherishing these sensations. 

Neither of you did care about the destination of this. This was just about the journey.

There was a hand on top of yours suddenly. You were too lost in the sensations of being this close to him, of doing this again that you in the bliss of all this didn’t realize how V’s tattooed hand had left the back of your neck to slide down your arm, to gently grasp it, entwine your fingers with his and to tenderly press a gasping kiss to it. It was such a beautiful and emotional moment when you realized it that it almost made you sob.  
He pulled your entwined hands down again, next to his head, and you kept it there, squeezing it, before kissing him again with a fiery passion you almost expected to be impossible with your slow pace. You both panted softly into each other’s mouth, moving your lips against each other-

Your shuddered in surprise as you suddenly clenched around him, and you gasped softly as your climax washed over you as you helplessly fell apart in his arms. All you could do was hold on to him and ride that intense wave of pleasure out above him, breathlessly gasping against his lips as you trembled, the sensations and emotions just overwhelming you and being even more intense because of how you got there.  
And when you opened your eyes again, when the high of that wave started to fade, you saw V staring at you, the intense look in his eyes almost sending you over the edge again, his brows furrowed, those deep green eyes staring full of want and need and fascination at you, and you got aware of how he just watched you come undone above him, that he was watching every gesture, every twitch your muscles made as you clenched around him, and you realized that he was holding himself back; that he was tense all over his body, that he kept himself from experiencing his end just to watch yours…

And then he moaned, deep and loud, as his end washed over him. He shut his eyes, his entire body tensing and shuddering, squeezing your hand tightly as he spilled himself into you, and you pressed your forehead against his, panting softly as he rode out his orgasm.

By the time this blissful daze passed you felt so tired and exhausted you didn’t know how you would stay awake for another minute. And yet, you’ve never felt this satisfied before.  
You pressed soft kisses to V’s face, sliding your hands through his dark locks, and when he opened his eyes again you smiled at how endearing and adorable that tired but happy expression was. You wanted to burn that image into your mind because you had a feeling you wouldn’t get to see that anytime soon again. 

Sighing softly, you rolled off of him, staying on your side, and he mimicked the action. Your eyes were heavy, but you kept them open to watch how he slid one tattooed arm across your body to pull you closer to him again, and all of a sudden you felt as if the places had been reversed. As if from the very beginning you were the one who was so tired and exhausted and not him since you seemed to be falling asleep way faster than he would right now.

V pressed a kiss to your forehead, such a tender and affectionate gesture that made your heart beat happily inside your chest, and you leaned against his chest, sighing contently and closed your eyes as you heard him whisper something above you, which you couldn’t understand. You made a soft sound as if asking to say it again.

“My real name. It’s…”

You couldn’t understand what he was saying, didn’t even realize what he was about to reveal to you, your mind still dazed from the aftermath of that intense experience, and you were already drifting off to a peaceful and blissful sleep…


End file.
